ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zebra
How Zebra joined the Tourney Not much is known about Zebra's past, however it is known that during his childhood he, along with four other children named Toriko, Coco, Sunny and Rin were young starving orphans living alone in a poverty stricken nation with no one to care for them, that was until they were discovered by the IGO's top members Ichiryu and Mansam, who came to their nation to distribute food to the poor. Having noticed the childrens' potential, Ichiryu decided to take them under his wing and teach them the ways of the Bishokuya and train them to their physical peaks. Eventually Zebra, Toriko, Sunny and Coco became the Four Heavenly Kings, some of the most well known Bishokuya in the Human World and Rin became the right-hand assistant of Mansam. At an unknown point during or after their training, Zebra and his fellow students were injected with Gourmet Cells which increased their physical power beyond that of normal humans. It is also mentioned that Zebra and the other kings were Chain Animals in the Gourmet Coliseum, however the full details behind this have yet to be explained. At some undisclosed point Zebra was challenged by, and almost killed Match inflicting all the scars on him with one attack. While protecting a baby Battle Wolf from the Gourmet Corp., he spotted a ninja hunting a Four-Winged Bird with rocks. Zebra recognized the identity as Akatsuchi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zebra covers his mouth. After the announcer calls his names Zebra gives a loud scream as the camera zooms, then creaks his head saying "There's nothing I hate more than people who're cocky." Special Moves Voice Mossile (Neutral) Zebra screams out a blast of sound as strong as a missile. Thunder Noise (Side) Zebra shouts upward into the air, where a "cloud" of sound forms. The sound echoes and condenses within the cloud, becoming louder and more intense, before falling from the sky as thunderbolt-like blasts of sound. Jet Voice (Up) Zebra uses his voice to propel himself and fly at the speed of sound, while ramming enemies in the way. Sound Bazooka (Down) Zebra lets out an unbelievably loud scream which blasts out in all directions. Machine Gun Voice (Hyper Smash) Zebra shoots a lot of small voice "bullets" using a staccato shout. Stops after 40 voice "bullets" to catch his breath. Meteor Noise (Final Smash) Zebra screams a red voice sphere into the air, then it expands and it blows a large red beam down on the opponent. Victory Animations #Zebra sets his hand on his chin, then points his left index finger out saying "I'm the rules, you adapt to me!" #Zebra rubs his mouth, raises his arms and swings them down saying "That's your punishment for arrogance." #Zebra gives a loud shriek that releases a sound sphere then says "Did my voice keep you awake?" On-Screen Appearance Zebra runs in, creaks his head, then spreads his arms saying "Just give up already, I can finish this in one second." Trivia *Zebra's rival is Tsuchikage Onoki's bodyguard, Akatsuchi. *Zebra shares his English voice actor with Walrein. *Zebra shares his French voice actor with Guan Xing, Kaku, Himuro Gemma, Tina Ruth Belcher and Fire Lion. *Zebra shares his German voice actor with King Lukas, Bashmaster and Jawa. *Zebra shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Cooler and Hanzo (World Heroes). *Zebra shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Han, Ujiyasu Hojo, Cranky Kong, the Robotic Operating Buddy, Alakazam, Iruka Umino, Killer B, Magaki, the Millenium Star, Beastman, Gray Fox, the First Hokage Tobirama Senju, Raiden, the Second Hokage Hashirama Senju, Go Miyake, Spiritomb, Beedrill, Raiga Kurosuki, Ken Hidaka, He-Man, Amon and Wind Crowrang. *Of the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko, Coco, Sunny and Zebra himself, he was the only who's Toriko anime debute episode was not dubbed into English. Category:Toriko characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters